Just Friends
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil is jealous of Jack Harries because he's dating his best friend, Dan Howell. Dan and Phil get into an argument before Dan goes off to meet Jack's parents.


"Dan?" Phil Lester called as he walked through the hallway of his apartment that he shared with his best friend, Dan Howell.

It was a Tuesday evening, around 5 o'clock, and Phil had been doing nothing but editing a new video for his Youtube channel. It didn't take very long before he became bored out of his mind so he wanted to see if Dan wanted to go to the cinema with him.

"I'm in my room!" Dan called back a few seconds later.

Phil smiled and then he finally made his way towards Dan's room. He walked in and raised his eyebrows when he saw Dan standing in front of the mirror, fixing his hair. He was all dressed up and looked like he was going out.

"How long have you been standing in front of that mirror?" Phil asked curiously.

Dan rolled his eyes and looked over at Phil. "I have to look nice, okay? I'm meeting Jack's parents tonight," he said.

"Oh," Phil mumbled. He sighed, "so I guess that means you don't want to go to the cinema with me tonight?"

"I would love to go to the cinema but I already had plans tonight with Jack. His parents are super busy so tonight is like the only night that I'll probably get to meet them. This is a huge deal for us," Dan explained.

"Wait, you've been dating for a year and you're just now meeting his parents?" Phil asked, a little shocked.

"It's like I said… his parents are always super busy. I mean, I've seen them whenever I'm at his house but I've never got to meet them before which is always annoying because Jack's already met my mum and dad," Dan told him.

"You don't have to explain anything Dan, its fine," Phil snapped.

"What's your problem?" Dan asked. "Every time I bring up Jack… you get all angry and it's really annoying."

"Yeah, well, it's really annoying how I can't talk to you without you bringing up Jack," Phil said.

"Jack's my boyfriend, okay? We've been through a lot together and he means a lot to me," Dan snapped.

"I get that, okay? But do you really have to bring him up every conversation we have?" Phil asked.

"I don't think that's why you get angry at all. Something else is upsetting you," Dan mumbled. He walked over to his bed and then he grabbed his phone and put it in his pockets. "I have to go or else I'm going to be late."

"Dan, wait…" Phil began to say. He sighed when Dan walked passed him and then walked down the hallway. Phil groaned and leaned back against the wall. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this mess.

Dan was right. Phil had been in love with Dan ever since he met him. They've been best friends for four years now, which was a really long time, or Phil thought so. Dan and Phil had been through a lot together. They did everything together. They even had their own radio show. Phil had practically been in love with Dan for four years. It was a year ago when Dan announced to Phil that he had a boyfriend and Phil was absolutely heartbroken when he found out Dan was dating Jack.

Of course; Phil was definitely happy for Dan. Dan seemed to be in love with Jack. They've been together for over a year now and everything seemed to be going good for them. Dan deserved it. He deserved to be happy. But, Phil couldn't help but feel jealous whenever Dan brought up Jack or whenever Phil saw them together. Dan didn't even have a clue that Phil was in love with him, which hurt Phil the most. Phil knew that he couldn't tell Dan because Dan was happy with Jack.

"Hey, I'm on my way over," Dan said to Jack on the phone as he got into his car.

"Okay, great! Just text me when you get here," Jack replied.

"I will. I'll see you in a bit," Dan said. His heart was pounding against his chest.

"I love you," Jack said before they hung up on each other.

Dan sat there in his car for a few minutes before he finally left his and Phil's apartment and took off for Jack's.

It was a half an hour later when Dan finally got to Jack's house.

Dan took a deep breath as he walked up to the door and then he finally knocked on it. He waited a few seconds before the door opened. He looked up and smiled when he saw Jack standing in front of him.

"Hey!" Jack greeted. He reached over and kissed Dan once before letting him inside.

"Sorry I'm late," Dan apologized as he watched Jack shut the door.

"It's fine. You're not that late," Jack assured him.

Dan took a deep breath as he stared at Jack. "Okay, what if your parents hate me?"

Jack let out a laugh and shook his head. "Mum and dad are not going to hate you. I'm just as nervous as you are but I promise you… everything is going to be absolutely fine," he told him.

"Fine," Dan sighed and shook his head. "I just… I really love you a lot and I don't want your parents to think that I'm not good enough for you and I want them to actually like me. That's all I care about," he said.

"They're going to love," Jack whispered as he grabbed Dan's and pulled him closer. "How could they not love you?"

"Jack, stop," Dan blushed and looked away from him.

Jack laughed at him. He leaned forward and kissed Dan.

Dan smiled and immediately kissed him back. His arms snacked around Jack's neck as they continued to kiss.

Jack jumped and pulled back as soon as he heard someone clear their throat. He immediately let go of Dan and looked over but rolled his eyes as soon as he saw his twin brother, Finn, standing there.

"Jesus Christ, Finn! Don't do that!" Jack yelled at him.

Finn laughed. "It was a chance I had to take. Is the food here yet? I'm hungry," he whined.

"No. Mum and dad have to meet Dan first," Jack said as he reached over and grabbed Dan's hand.

"Well, go and meet them!" Finn told them. He turned around and walked into the living room.

"Well, you heard him. Let's go," Jack said. "Take a deep breath and relax, okay? Mum and dad are nice people,"

"Okay," Dan whispered. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise you, okay?" Jack assured him. He reached over and gently kissed Dan once more before he finally led the way down the hallway and then they both walked into the kitchen, where Jack's mum and dad were currently at. "Mum? Dad?" Jack asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yes?" Jack's mum, Rebecca, asked as she looked over at them. "Ah, is this Dan then?"

"Yeah. This is Dan," Jack said, smiling as he looked over at Dan.

"Well, it's very nice to finally meet you Dan," John, Jack's dad, said as he walked over to Dan and shook his head.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too," Dan said. He also shook hands with Rebecca.

"Told you that you had nothing to worry about," Jack whispered to Dan.

"Oh, you were nervous weren't you?" Rebecca asked.

"I can tell. We're not here to judge you or ask you any ridiculous questions about your life. We just wanted to meet you. After all, you have been dating my son for a year," John said, smiling.

"But you will be sorry if you ever hurt my baby boy," Rebecca warned.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock as he stared at her.

"Mum!" Jack yelled, groaning. "Dan would never hurt me. Honestly, he wouldn't even hurt a fly,"

"Well, that's good to know. Unfortunately, we have to get going," John said.

"Are you not staying?" Jack asked as he looked at them.

"Jack, we may be old but we do still hang out with our friends," Rebecca said.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, okay," he said. "Thanks for meeting Dan tonight,"

"No worries. We were honestly looking forward to it, it was very nice to meet you Dan," Rebecca told him. "Do you have enough money to order something for you to eat?" She asked as she looked over at Jack.

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry about us," Jack told her.

Jack and Dan said goodbye to Jack's parents before they were finally left alone.

"Oh my God. I can finally finish having a heart attack," Dan said, sighing in relief.

"I don't think I've ever seen you that quiet before. I told you they were nice people," Jack said.

"I know! I can't help but be nervous. I mean, they are your parents," Dan said. He smiled, "but at least it's over with,"

"Yeah," Jack reached up and kissed Dan once, "should we order dinner then before Finn goes crazy?"

Dan let out a laugh and nodded. "Yeah, let's," he said, smiling.

Jack also smiled. He grabbed Dan's hand and led the way out of the kitchen and they went to the living room.

It was the next morning, around 10 o'clock, when Dan finally left Jack's house and went back to the apartment. Dan was nervous about going back home, especially after the little argument that he had with Phil. He just hoped that things wouldn't be awkward. He didn't want to be arguing with Phil like this. He needed to talk to him and work things out.

Dan sighed as he walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He looked up and then he finally walked up the stairs and made his way towards the lounge, where Phil was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey," Dan whispered as he stared at Phil. He sighed when Phil didn't say anything to him. "Okay, we need to talk," Dan walked over to Phil and sat down next to him. "I'm really sorry," he said.

Phil finally looked over at him. "What are you saying sorry for? I'm the one that should be apologizing," he said.

"No, you shouldn't be. You were right last night. I mean, Jack may be my boyfriend but I can understand how it could get annoying when I bring him all the time. I'm just… I'm happy and I really like him. I love him," Dan said.

Phil took a deep breath as he stared at Dan. "I shouldn't be telling you this but… there is a reason why I get upset whenever you talk about Jack," he told Dan. "I love you Dan, and I've been in love with you ever since we met,"

"What?" Dan asked with shock. "Oh my God, Phil…"

"Dan, wait… before you say anything. It's totally okay if you don't feel the same way," Phil said.

"R-Really?" Dan asked nervously. He took a deep breath.

"Yes. I've been dealing with it for four years and you're still my best friend and I'm okay with that. Besides, I know that you're in love with Jack. I see the way you look at him and the way you talk about him all the time. You deserve to be happy and as long as you're happy, that's really all that I care about," Phil whispered.

Dan immediately wrapped his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly.

Phil laughed and hugged him back. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes as they hugged.

"Thank you for being the best friend I could ever ask for," Dan whispered.


End file.
